Be My Guard
by Cindre
Summary: Vash gets himself thrown in jail. It's Wolfwood to the rescue, again. WxV, rated M.


Series: Trigun  
Title: Be My Guard  
Written: 29 September 2002  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Wolfwood/Vash  
Words: 1,433  
Warnings: PWP, Lemon.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Vash gets himself thrown in jail. It's Wolfwood to the rescue, again.

Nicholas listened intently as he overheard some guys in the bar talking about Vash.

"Yeah, I heard he got raving drunk and started hitting on the bartender!" "Haha what a loon, so what did they do with him?" "Oh they stuck him up in the jailhouse until he gets sober so he can at least tell them his name."

Nicholas sat his shot glass down on the bar and groaned internally. He felt obligated to help his goofy friend out of yet another sticky situation. He stood and walked out, tossing a tip over his shoulder as he pushed the bar doors open and stepped onto the dusty street of the little town Vash and himself had decided to stay in for a few days.

'My God Vash..why do you do this in every town we go to?' Nicholas shook his head slowly and made his way to the jailhouse at the end of the street.

Something made Nicholas stop just before he turned the doorknob to enter the jail. He peered through the window first, and saw Vash sitting on his cot in his cell, appearing to be asleep. There was no one else in the jailhouse. 'Now that's strange'  
Nicholas hopped down from his perch and opened the door, slowly closing it so as not to make a sound and wake Vash. If he could take him out of there sleeping, he would be ecstatic. Just at that moment Vash opened his wide green eyes sleepily and stared at Nicholas for a moment. "Nicholas, cm'ere." He motioned with his hand for Wolfwood to go closer to him.

Nicholas rolled his eyes and gave a small sigh, wandering over to the cell nevertheless. Vash stood and walked over to the bars, meeting Nicholas. All the sudden Vash's arms shot out from between the bars and grabbed Nicholas, turning him away from himself and pulling him against the bars. Wolfwood sweatdropped and looked at the arm that was wrapped tightly around his waist and briefly wondered where the other arm was before he quickly found out.

He felt Vash's hot breath on his neck as he spoke, "Nick..be my guard...?" As Vash spoke Nicholas felt something sliding up his thigh and between his legs, coming to settle there and cup his balls. He gritted his teeth, blushing furiously and after a moment he managed to choke out, "Vash, d-don't do anything stupid now, let me go so I can go bail you out." Wolfwood nearly fainted when he heard Vash's voice right against his ear and felt his hand gently massage his balls, moaning involuntarily as he spoke. "I don't want you to bail me out, I want you to come in here with me." Wolfwood shivered as the feeling of a warm, wet tongue slowly glided over his neck. "V-vash.." His hips involuntarily thrust forward into Vash's hand though the arm around his waist kept him from much movement. Wolfwood almost moaned when Vash's husky voice penetrated his senses again. "Go get the key." Vash's arm left his waist and his hand left Wolfwood's groin momentarily to squeeze Nicholas's ass and give it a light smack and shove him forward.

Wolfwood looked back at Vash, blushing furiously and more than a bit curious. He was so aroused at his partner now, though he hadn't ever been before just a few minutes ago. Now he felt as if he had to have him. He turned to looking for the key immediately. After searching for a few minutes he felt like a complete idiot when he found them hanging on the wall. He wasn't completely unhappy, now he was inside the cell naked, the keys and clothes were on the floor, and he was locked inside the cell on top of a naked Vash on the small bed.

Wolfwood looked down into Vash's eyes as he idely stroked his scarred skin. Vash smiled a lazy lopsided grin and pulled Nicholas down into a short but demanding kiss. The next few seconds passed in a blur; hands on skin, lips on skin, teeth, tongue, saliva on skin, hips grinding against each other, a knee sliding between a pair of legs and working against an erection, moans of ecstasy spilled from both mouths.

Wolfwood met Vash's mouth again hungrily as he took Vash's erection into his hand and began to pump it between them. Vash moaned through the kiss at this contact and thrust his hips forward. Nicholas smiled around the kiss and began to work him harder and faster until the tall blonde shuddered and gasped, spilling his cum all over both of their stomachs. Wolfwood sighed at the look on his soon-to-be-lover's face. He was blushing and his eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly, and he seemed to have an aura. He was so beautiful. Wolfwood stroked his face as he dipped his fingers into the puddles of cum on Vash's stomach and spread them onto his fingers and erection. He whispered to Vash. "Vash..have you ever..y-you know..been...on the recieving end?" Vash shook his head lazily and opened his eyes midway, staring into Wolfwood's. "Please just do it...I need you." Nicholas blushed at this and kissed the blonde as he slowly slid one cum-slickened finger into Vash's tight hole and began to stretch him. Vash made no noises even as he slipped the second finger inside of him.

Wolfwood hesitated when he felt Vash's body tense under him and Vash released a shuddering moan into his mouth. "Vash..did I hurt you?" "N-no!! Oh it felt so good...mm more." Vash resumed kissing Nicholas much to Nicholas's surprise. He shook it off and continued to finger Vash until he was practically riding his fingers. Nicholas took a moment to watch Vash's face as he rubbed around in that little spot inside of him. His face was perfectly portrayed; hair asplay, small droplets of sweat slowly dripping down his cheeks, blushing, mouth open and moans pouring out and very beautiful. "Oh Vash.."

Nicholas slowly pulled his fingers out despite the whimper from Vash. Vash gasped when he felt Wolfwood's arousal pressing against his entrance. Nicholas captured Vash's lips again as he began to push into him. Vash moaned deep in his throat when Wolfwood was finally seated fully inside of him. "Nnnn..Vash you're so tight.." "Nick.." Vash's voice begged for him, it came out as a breath. Vash moved his hips some and Nicholas took it for the hint it was and slowly began to hump into Vash, pulling out only an inch or so and thrusting back into him gently. Vash growled and tangled his fingers in Nicholas's hair. "Harder..!" Nicholas kissed Vash's neck as he increased the pace, eventually pulling out of his tight hole almost all the way and then slamming back into him, driving him further. Vash wrapped his long legs around Nicholas's waist, further aiding Nicholas in soundly fucking Vash's hole deeper. Vash's mouth opened in a breathless scream as he spilled the contents of his balls between Wolfwood and himself for the second time. Nicholas felt Vash's body stiffen and his hole tightened around his cock as he fucked, causing him to tumble over the edge and empty himself into Vash. Wolfwood collapsed onto Vash, panting heavily to match Vash's breathless gasps.

The two lay there intwined for a few moments before Wolfwood pulled out of him. Wolfwood smiled at Vash; he was asleep and his angelic face was oh so beautiful. He stroked his face idely and then realized where they were or rather were they still were and he immediately got up and got dressed, waking Vash only enough to dress him then laying him back down so he could sleep. Wolfwood laid the bail money on the sheriff's table and then went back to pick up Vash and take him back to the hotel.

On the way back Vash woke up at the slow movements of up and down motions as Wolfwood took steps. He looked up at Nicholas. "Nick." Nicholas smiled down at him. "Yes." Vash beamed and wrapped his arms around Nicholas, nuzzling his chest. When they got to the hotel Nicholas heard Vash murmor, "You never answered my question." Nicholas tilted his head, confused. "What question?" Vash yawned and held onto Wolfwood's midriff tighter. "Be my guard..?" Wolfwood smiled and held Vash close, stepping into their hotel room and laying Vash down on the bed, kneeling beside him and brushing stray locks of golden blonde hair from his forehead, placing a kiss there and whispering. "I always have been your guard Vash..always have been."


End file.
